


That Charlie Likes Boys Thing

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, Drabble, Family Drama, Fanfiction, M/M, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley doesn't want to upset his mum; he upsets Viktor instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Charlie Likes Boys Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Author's notes: Originally written for the 2009 charlieficathon's Choose Charlie's Sexuality Mini-challenge

"Ven did you plan to tell me?" Viktor asked, arms crossed to indicate that no matter the answer Charlie gave, it was going to be the wrong one.

"Erm… well. It's just with this stuff about Ronnie not going back to school this year, and Percy being a wanker, you know, like he normally is…" Charlie attempted a smile, but when Viktor didn't reciprocate, he continued on with a gulp. "And Bill marrying a girl my parents hate, it really seemed like a bad time to spring the whole 'Charlie likes boys and is never giving you grandbabies' thing on my mum. I mean, even I'm not that sadistic."

"So instead of telling your parents like a… vot is word? Grown up. You asked Rachel to be your date at your brother's wedding?" Viktor tapped his foot in impatience, his deep brown eyes boring through Charlie in disapproval. "That is correct, no?"

Charlie shifted from foot to foot under the weight of Viktor's stare. "Um, well, technically."

Viktor turned on his heel without another word and stormed from the room in silent fury. The only sound other than the click of Viktor's boots on the wooden floor of their cabin was the click of the lock as it slid into place on their bedroom door.

~*~

Rachel looked like some garishly bright flower in the taffeta number she'd worn, as she hung onto his arm in the bright sunshine that shone down upon the Burrow.

Molly'd wasted no time fawning over a new potential daughter-in-law, one far better than the one she was about to get by way of the joining ceremony between Bill and Fleur. She had just pulled Rachel away, Charlie was certain to tell her some embarrassing story of Charlie as a child that was sure to come back and haunt him later, when he noted that Viktor was mingling… with some hot blond attached to him at the hip.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, when he got close enough not to raise suspicion in his family members.

"Fleur invited me, which you would have known if you hadn't been so busy asking Rachel to escort you. And by the way this is Sven," Viktor said, planting a kiss on the well built man's lips. "You see Sven's not afraid of what his mum will think of me."


End file.
